


Slow Dancing in the Moonlight

by Crooked_bi_Writer, TJenkins2005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Good Slytherins, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_bi_Writer/pseuds/Crooked_bi_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJenkins2005/pseuds/TJenkins2005
Summary: Clichè "Friends set him up on a Blind date with the boy he is already secretly dating so they're going to play it out to see how far they can take it before anyone finds out ha ha"Lmao hi and welcome. TJenkins2005 and I have been writing this together and finally decided to start posting it. Updates will come slowly but surely.I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clichè "Friends set him up on a Blind date with the boy he is already secretly dating so they're going to play it out to see how far they can take it before anyone finds out ha ha"
> 
> Lmao hi and welcome. TJenkins2005 and I have been writing this together and finally decided to start posting it. Updates will come slowly but surely.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ “… Draco Malfoy. I know both of you have seen it too! Just agree and help me out, okay?" _

* * *

It all started when the letters arrived. Professor- no, _ Headmistress _ McGonagall had invited all 7th-year students during the war back to Hogwarts. Most declined, having already decided to get jobs or start families, or just not return due to memories of the castle, but a few accepted the offer, not yet knowing what the future holds for them. 

Hermione was the first to accept the invitation for the now called 8th-year class, followed by Neville, Ron and Harry. Neville and Harry celebrated their birthdays together, along with their return to Hogwarts, and what followed a few drinks and a spectacular game of Truth or Dare, was the agreement that they will all set Harry on a total of 3 dates each before school starts.

“C’mon, mate. It'll be fun! ‘Mione and I've already found each other, and Neville is getting it on with that Hannah Abbott girl, so you're the only bloke who still needs someone. _Please_ let us do this,” Ron dragged, slightly swaying with a grin on his face. He was seated against a wall with Hermione between his legs, absently playing with her hair. “’cause you see, I have the perfect girl for you, and if that doesn’t work out, I'll set you up with that bloke from the Joke Shop. Yeah, I've seen you eyeing him mate, don’t deny it.”

Hermione stared at the ground, a smile growing on her lips. “Harry, I promise we will set you up with someone nice. You can trust me- _us_. You can trust us. Just give it a shot, okay?”

So after four torturous dates- the ‘Perfect girl” who ended up being Romilda Vane (“Seriously, Ron?”); a polite muggle woman who was too shy to stay longer than 5 minutes (“Sorry mate, I forgot to tell you that she doesn’t like crowds.”, “It's okay, Nev, just remember next time.”); The bloke from the Joke Shop (“He is straight, Ron! He thought we were on a double date and brought his _fiancee_ along!”); and a friend of Neville’s who was definitely only there because he was _ The Harry Potter! _\- it was a month into school and finally Hermione’s chance to set Harry up.

It was around 10 pm, and with Harry already gone to bed, they decided it was the perfect time to gossip about the Next Date. Hermione was seated on a comfortable chair, legs curled in front of her and hair up in a bun. She bent forward, smile set in place, and quietly said, “Now listen, I want both of you to keep an open mind and understand where I'm heading with this. No arguing.”

“Shut up and tell us already!” Ron begged, bouncing on his seat by the table where chess pieces were flying around.

Neville, seated across Ron, gave a sudden barking laugh, “I don't think that’s how it works, Ron. She has to talk to tell us, she can't shut up and then try to-“

“Would you two just listen! It's important that you listen.” Hermione cut in. She stood and walked to them, stopping by the edge of the table. “It's someone all of us know, quite well, in fact. He's… not the most polite person ever, but see, I think he and Harry will hit it off great if they give it a shot. They have that spark, you know, and I'm pretty sure they fancy each other already, they just don’t know it yet…” she rambled on for a minute, not even pausing to breathe. “…and, you see, please bear with me, but it's Draco Malfoy. I know both of you have seen it too! Just agree and help me out, okay?”  
  
The revelation was met with wide eyes and open mouths. And then the boys spoke at the same time. 

“Thank Merlin!”

“Hermione, what?”

Ron jumped from his chair in protest, taking the chessboard with him and nearly falling over. “Hermione Granger, what in Godric’s name are you on about? You can't possibly be serious.” He stood in front of her, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

She sighed, “Ronald, calm down. Let me explain. Neville?” 

When they looked at Neville, both were taken back by the big grin on his face. “Are you kidding, ‘mione? It's absolutely brilliant! I've been thinking of sticking those two together since we started this. He was actually going to be my third pick. I'm so glad you agree,” He stood, walking over to Hermione and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I'm in.”

Ron froze. “What? Nev- You… Malfoy- _what_?”

“Look, Ron, she has a point. Harry has been obsessed with Malfoy since first year, and have you seen how he stares at Harry these days? They’ve always had this- this spark. No one else can get to Harry like he does. And I know that Malfoy has always been a pain in the arse, but the war is over. We're in 8th year now, and we're all grown up,” Neville put his hand on Ron's shoulder, “He's grown up. Just listen.” 

Hermione sat with wide eyes and a grin on her face. “Wow, thank you, Neville. I'm happy you agree?” She took Ron's hands in her own, “He hasn't hurt anyone so far. He even sent us apology letters after the trials, remember? You don't have to like him, but I think he would be good for Harry. Please?”

A sigh, an eye roll, and then- “Fine.”

* * *

Harry wasn't asleep. It has been a month since school started and his friends are still going on about their little dare. Not only has it been terribly awkward, but it was also slightly hilarious. 

He and Draco have been dating for almost a year now. After the war, Harry spoke at the trials for a number of people, but he ran into Narcissa Malfoy when Draco was about to go to trial. As a last-minute decision, he went up to help. He managed to get Narcissa out of Azkaban, saying she was never truly a death eater and she saved his life, and he helped Draco, saying he was forced and he was only a child. Draco was released under the condition that he must help rebuild Hogwarts and also attend 8th year. After some protest- both Draco and his mother feared for his safety- Harry volunteered to keep an eye over him. The 8th year students had their own wing since there weren't many of them, and therefore they each had to have a roommate, so Harry and Draco decided to share a room.

During the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco were forced into close proximity most of the time. Avoiding each other turned into small conversations, which then became going out to dinner and late-night secret sharing. By December, they started staying over more, and one night, after home-made dinner at Harry’s flat, Draco finally kissed him.

They spent most of their time together after that, but decided to keep it quiet until the press calms down and until school is over.

When Draco found out about The Dare, there were several conversations and attempts to decide what to do. Eventually, they decided to see how far the Gryffindors were willing to go.

Many late nights together were spent laughing about the failed dates and silly bets. They even made their own bets to see which person they'll choose next, and when they'll find out about Harry and Draco's relationship.

Now, Harry was laying next to his sleeping boyfriend in their shared room, smiling from the excitement of what is to come.  
  
He stood from his bed, planning to head to the kitchen for something to eat when he overheard his friends talking.

“- obsessed with Malfoy since first year, and have you seen how he stares at Harry these days? They’ve always had this- this spark. No one else can get to Harry like he does.”

_Oh, dear Merlin. This is not happening. Are they really going to set me up with Draco? _

“Wow, thank you, Neville. I'm happy you agree.” _ So this is Hermione’s idea. And Neville agrees _ . “He hasn't hurt anyone so far. He even sent us apology letters after the trials, remember? You don't have to like him, but I think he would be good for Harry. Please?” _ Wait, letters? He didn’t tell me about any letters? _

“Fine.” _ Did Ron just agree with her? No way. _

Harry turned around the corner, and all three pairs of eyes shot over to him.

“Oh, Harry, you're awake! We were just talking about our plans for next weekend,” _ Sure you were, _ “What are you up to?” Hermione asked, turning from her place at the table to face him.

“Nothing that I know of,” he said,” Why, are you going to set me on one of those terrible dates again?” She looked at him with a frown, “Harry, they were not terrible and you know it. You barely gave any of them a shot! But, if you have to know, yes. We're not telling you who it is! But be sure to keep next weekend open. Now, run along.” She shooed him away and the three went back to whispering in their corner.

Harry walked on past them, heading for the kitchens with a smile. 

_ Oh, this is going to be amazing. _

* * *

As the next few days went by, both Neville and Hermione grew surprised by the sudden interest Ron got on the subject. He was constantly making plans and scribbling down notes on how to set his friend up with Malfoy, and no matter how silly, it was still ideas. When he was asked what sparked the interest, his answer was nothing other than, “_He isn't that bad anymore.”_

When Saturday morning came, Harry was told to go to Hogsmeade alone, as they were to plan the next date. Hermione pulled Neville and Ron into an empty alcove, clearly in a rush. “Listen, we need to figure out how to get Malfoy alone next weekend. We can't make the date happen if we don't get him on board. Let's go to the Library, okay?”

After they arrived, the two boys were seated on their separate sides of a table, whispering about what sounded like how greasy Snape's hair was at breakfast, and Hermione was busy taking a quill and parchment out off her bag, when two smirking Slytherins walked in, going for the seats next to Neville.

The Gryffindors sat staring, until Neville finally asked, “Parkinson, Zabini, care to explain what you're doing here?”

Parkinson smiled, “Why, dear Longbottom, we couldn’t help but overhear your conversation earlier in the hall. We want to help,” She looked over to Hermione, who sat silently with suspicious eyes. “And of course you're wondering why. It's simple. Draco has always been rather _ affected _ by Potter's presence, and we think it'll do him good to have someone in his life, so why not?”

There was silence for a moment until Ron suddenly let out a sigh. As everyone turned to him, he gave a big grin and said, “This was one of my ideas. I didn’t think it'll work though,” He took out a piece of parchment with all his notes, put it on the table and pointed his finger to the middle, where, messily and underlined twice, was written '_ ASK SLYTHERINS' _. “See, I thought they could tell Malfoy that they wanted him to meet someone, and when he arrives it'll just be Harry. Or something like that, y’know? And now they want to help, so it'll just make everything easier.”

There was another moment of silence when Zabini spoke for the first time, “Weasley, you're much smarter than I expected. Listen, none of us have gotten along these past years, but the war is over. I say we call a truce and work together on this.”

“Agreed. Truce?” Asked Parkinson.

“Yeah, okay.” Said Neville.

“Obviously.” Answered Ron.

A few seconds passed, and they all turned and looked at Hermione. “I am quite surprised by this turn of events, but we will need your assistance. I never thought I'd say this, but fine. Truce.”

A smile spread over Parkinson's face. “Brilliant. Merlin, we're going to have fun!”

The rest of the morning was spent coming up with a plan. Surprisingly Hermione, Pansy and Ron worked well together, deciding when the date will take place, and what they'll do. Even more surprising was Neville and Blaise, who decided how to get them together, and where.

Eventually, they came to the conclusion that it'll be a longer process than expected, but it will all start with the blind date the following Saturday, 10 pm by the Black Lake.

“A while ago Pansy and I told Draco that we'll set him up with someone, so it'll be easy to just convince him to go. Neville suggested the Black Lake because it'll be dark, and we can just activate spells to give some light when both arrive. They won't see each other from a distance and run away,” Said Blaise, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smirk, “and they won't be able to leave for at least 12 minutes, so that gives them time to get over the shock and laugh at us for setting them up with each other, which will lead to conversation. Easy.”

Pansy clapped her hands together and let out a laugh, “That’s Genius, Blaise! Well done. To you too, Neville.” She patted both on the shoulder and went to sit on the table.

“So, are we all on a first name basis now? Does that mean I'm not a Weasel anymore?” asked Ron, smiling at Hermione when she hit him on the arm. “’mione! It’s a joke! But seriously, does it?”

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry met with Draco by the forest near the Shrieking Shack. After putting up privacy spells, and Harry was laying with his head on Draco's lap, while Draco sat against a tree, legs spread out in front of him, book propped up on Harry's face.

“They told me to go alone, Draco. To be gone for _ the whole day. _ Last year I wasn’t allowed to be alone for longer than 5 minutes! Draco, are you even listening? Draco, get your book off my face and listen to me! I'm in _ despair _!”

With an eye roll and a soft smile, Draco bent down and kissed him quiet. “Harry, Love, would you shut up? They're planning our date. We get to go on a date that our friends are planning right now. Isn't that exciting?” He took a strand of hair out of Harry's face. “Do you want to plan our reaction? Shall we have a big fight? Maybe throw a few hexes in their direction, because_ 'how dare they set us up with our biggest enemies_?'”

“Draco, Love, I'm in despair and now you're calling me your enemy? I can't believe you! You hurt me.” Harry clutched his chest and dramatically let out a sigh. 

After a soft smack on the cheek and a bitten hand, Draco quickly pushed Harry to the ground and jumped up. “Come fight me, arch-nemesis. We must get rid of this _ spark _ your friends spoke of before the date!” 

Harry quickly got up laughing and sealed off his rightful place as arch-nemesis with a kiss.

* * *

  
That evening, Hermione, Neville and Ron all sat in the common room waiting for Harry. Pansy and Blaise promised to tell Draco once he came to greet them in their shared room.

When Harry entered, the three Gryffindors immediately jumped up.

“It's at 10 pm!”

“On Saturday.”

“Black Lake, okay?”

“Guys, one at a time,” he said, backing away. Hermione was first to talk, “Harry, we've planned it. It is this Saturday-“ Harry cut her off, “At 10 by the Lake, yeah, I got that. Can I ask who it's with now?” 

Hermione pulled him to sit next to Neville. As he sat down, Draco walked in, passing them. They all stared at him as he took a turn to his friend's room. 

When Hermione recovered and noticed Harry staring at them with a raised eyebrow, she blushed and quickly snapped at the two smirking boys. “Oh, no you can't Harry, but I swear, he's just your type!” she took Harry's hand and squeezed it, “but listen, at first you might not like it, so promise me you'll stay, even if you don't want to. Just give it a shot. Neville, Ron, and I won't be there, it'll just be the two of you. Please Harry, just stay there. Promise me.” She waited for a response, and after a few moments, he nodded. “Brilliant! Okay, brilliant…”

Ron jumped up and smacked a hand on Harry's back, “ This is going to be great, Mate! You're gonna tell me everything, yeah?” He smiled at his friend, and Harry laughed, “Sure, Ron. You seem more excited about this than these two,” he pointed next to him, “you sure you're not the one going on this date?”

Ron's smile turned into a face of disgust in a matter of seconds, and the others fell out of their seats laughing.

* * *

When Draco entered his friend's room, knowing to knock first, he was met with calm, quiet whispers. Both of the Slytherins eyes turned to him, and Pansy started grinning. “Draco, Darling, so pleased to have you join us. Take a seat,”

Draco shot a wary look at her, and a questioning one at Blaise. Pansy winked at Blaise and moved over to her friend. “We have a little surprise for you! And believe me, you'll love it. See, we planned it today, and I'm very excited, but we need you to agree to some things first.”

Blaise decided to speak up, seen as she was taking her time to get to the point. “You're going on a date, Draco. Saturday at 10 pm by the Lake. Dress well and don't be late, and don't run away when you see him, I'll hex you if you do.” With a nod, Blaise stood and walked into the Bathroom.

Pansy let out a gasp, “Blaise Zabini, I wanted to tell him! Git,” she turned back to Draco and put her hand on his, “but that’s it. Guess you don’t have a choice. I'll help you get ready, yeah? We won't be there, but I'm so excited!” she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and shooed him out of the room. “Night, Darling!”

“Yeah, okay. Night Pansy.” 

He spoke to a closed door.

* * *

After being chased away by his friends, Draco decided to retreat to his room. On his way there, he made sure to catch Harry's eye, and after a mouthed _ Come here soon _ and a wink, the Gryffindor jumped from his chair and ran over in the flash of an eye, excusing himself with a quick _ “I need to get to bed.” _

When Harry entered the room, Draco grabbed him by the tie and planted a hard kiss on Harry's lips. It was desperate and quick, and as he pulled away, he whispered, “I've been wanting to do that since we came back. I missed you.”

Harry giggled and pushed Draco onto their bed. “You saw me 30 minutes ago, Love. Honestly!” he said as he went to sit against Draco. “So, did your friends tell you about the details? I've been instructed not to run away, and they promised not to be anywhere near us, but no hexing each other!” Another outburst of giggles caused Draco to finally break into a smile. He turned over and let his head rest against Harry's shoulder.

“Harry- Love, calm down! It's funny, but we need to talk this over. Pansy seems more excited about this date than me, and I'm the one going on it! What's our game plan?”

Harry took a deep breath, drying the tears of laughter off his face, and turned to Draco, “Okay. Er- okay. So, Hermione promised they won't be there-“ 

“So did Pansy.”

“-shush, she promised they won't be there and I trust her, but we need to keep our act up for at least the first 10 minutes. Y’know, I don't trust Ron and Zabini as much as the girls, so it's just for safety. Neville is okay, though. How about we have some light banter, enjoy our evening and sneak off before they come fetch us. We can have some fun and then pretend to be angry in the morning. Sound good?”

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, “ '_Light banter_’, yeah right. Argue about who's topping next?” He winked and kissed Harry's reddening cheeks. “It sounds good, m’Love. How would we explain the sneaking off though? And how long are we keeping them in the dark, do you think they'll try more than three dates?”

“Draco, it's easy. We say that we spent a few hours talking, give them some hope, and then lash out at them for setting us up with our arch enemies! We say we didn't want to face them, needed time to calm down. That way they'll have to try again and feel bad about it. I bet they'll try more than three times, though. Have you not met Hermione and Parkinson?”

After a few more minutes of planning fights and giggling, they finally dozed off in the other's arms, waiting for the day of fun to come.


End file.
